Więźniowie wyobraźni
Więźniowie wyobraźni (ang. Destination Imagination) – pełnometrażowy, 90-minutowy film animowany wyprodukowany na podstawie serialu telewizyjnego Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster, trzy odcinki szóstego i ostatniego sezonu kreskówki. Opowiada o tym, jak Franka, główna bohaterka tego filmu, znalazła się w zmyślonym świecie wewnątrz skrzyni z zabawkami. W tej zaczarowanej krainie poznaje zmyślonego przyjaciela. Jest tam traktowana jak prawdziwa księżniczka, lecz nie może ani na krok opuszczać tego świata. Piątka jej przyjaciół - Bloo, Maks, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko odbywa podróż przez magiczną krainę w celu uratowania gosposi napotykając na swojej drodze różne przeszkody. Scenariusz do Więźniów wyobraźni napisali Lauren Faust, współtwórczyni i żona autora serialu, oraz Timothy McKeon, a wyreżyserowali ich Craig McCraken, twórca serialu, i Rob Renzetti, który napisał scenariusz do niektórych odcinków m.in. serialu Laboratorium Dextera oraz stworzył serial Z życia nastoletniego robota dla dziecięco-młodzieżowego kanału telewizyjnego Nickelodeon. Opracowali go Darrick Bachman, Edward Baker, Vaughn Tada i Alex Kirwan. Fabuła filmu jest wymyślona po tym, jak ekipa postanowiła stworzyć odcinek o charakterze przygodowym, w którym bohaterowie wyruszają na wyprawę poszukiwawczo-ratunkową. Ze względu na zastosowany w nim mroczniejszy i poważniejszy ton odcinka, okazał się on bardziej niespokojny od innych pozostałych odcinków kreskówki Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster. W Stanach Zjednoczonych film po raz pierwszy wyemitowany dnia 27 listopada 2008 roku zaraz po popołudniowym maratonie z okazji Święta Dziękczynienia, na kanale Cartoon Network. Spotkał się z pozytywną reakcją krytyków. Otrzymał nagrodę Emmy za najlepszy telewizyjny film animowany. Dostał również dwie nominacje do nagrody Annie: jedną za najlepszy film oraz drugą za najlepszego reżysera. Zajął drugie miejsce przegrywając z pełnometrażową wersją serialu Awatar: Legenda Aanga nadawanego przez Nickelodeon. Został uznany przez Steve'a Fritza - reportera portalu Newsarama - za jeden z najlepszych odcinków serialu. W Polsce zaś premiera filmu odbyła się rok i trzy miesiące później, tzn. 13 lutego 2010 roku w bloku Kino Cartoon Network. Innym, alternatywnym tytułem jest Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster: Więźniowie wyobraźni. Opis fabuły Część pierwsza Franka, wnuczka patronki placówki dla zmyślonych przyjaciół, ma już dość bycia gospodynią traktowaną jak niewolnica przez Pana Zająca. Wkrótce otwiera dziwną przesyłkę, którą zostawiła pewna rodzina, i znika z Domu pani Foster, trafiając do magicznego świata w pudełku. Tam zaprzyjaźnia się z nowo poznanym przyjacielem. Część druga Dom pani Foster jest zaniedbany pod nieobecnością Franki. W związku z tym Pan Zając szuka następczyni. Maks, Bloo, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko jednak nie chcą rozstać się z Franką, więc wyruszają na jej poszukiwania. Po drodze spotykają Twarz, który wkrótce ujawnia swoją tożsamość. Część trzecia Maks i jego przyjaciele odnajdują całą i zdrową Frankę. Próbują ją zabrać z powrotem do domu, lecz lecz bezskutecznie gdyż później zostają przez Twarz zamknięci w miniaturowej makiecie Domu pani Foster. Streszczenie Część pierwsza Podczas ulewy pewna rodzina pozbywa się skutej kajdankami skrzyni na zabawki. Tymczasem w domu pani dla zmyślonych przyjaciół Foster, Franka jest zmęczona pracą i pomaganiem zmyślonym przyjaciołom w obowiązkach domowych. Pewnego dnia, pod drzwi placówki trafia dziwna przesyłka. Jest nią tajemnicza skrzynia na zabawki, do której dołączono list z informacją: Zmyślony przyjaciel w środku. Nie otwierać. Pan Zając prosi dozorczynię o zaniesienie skrzyni i o nieotwieranie jej pod żadnym pozorem. Zgodnie z jego poleceniami Franka zanosi ją na strych. Mimo zakazu Pana Zająca zdejmuje kajdanki, podnosi wieko, zagląda do środka i przypadkowo udaje się do magicznego świata w pudełku. Po wylądowaniu w krainie czarów dziewczyna znajduje kartonowe drzewa i pisze na jednym z nich obraźliwe zdania o swoim pracodawcy. W kolorowym świecie spotyka przeróżne, bezokie stworzenia, w tym również wróżki. Spotyka się ze zmyślonym przyjacielem. Jest nim Twarz, który prosi dziewczynę, aby została. Franka się zgadza. Od tej chwili jest traktowana jak księżniczka i nie musi pracować. Gdy dziewczyna chce wrócić do domu, zmyślony przyjaciel blokuje wszystkie wyjścia z pałacu, aby temu zapobiec. Część druga Dom pani Foster jest zaniedbany, a jego mieszkańcy są głodni i smutni. W związku z nagłą nieobecnością Franki Pan Zając szuka osoby, która zastąpi dziewczynę. Przyjaciele zaś idą sprawdzić, co się mogło stać z Franką. Odkrywają przyczynę jej zniknięcia - skrzynię na zabawki. Po zaglądaniu do środka lądują w magicznym świecie. W miniaturowym mieście próbują porozmawiać z jego bezokimi mieszkańcami, lecz bezskutecznie gdyż są ścigani przez policjantów w kształcie baniek-wstaniek. Podczas przejścia przez klockowy most wpadają do rzeki z piłeczek. Z opresji ratuje ich rycerz, który ostrzega iż droga do Franki jest pełna niebezpieczeństw. Wkrótce, gdy dowiadują się o jej pobycie, wyruszają na poszukiwania zaginionej gosposi. Po drodze napotykają różne przeszkody. Podczas przejścia przez grający most lądują w jamie wypełnionej gumą odbijającą ich wizerunki. Jednak one powstają i w stylu zombie zaczynają gonić naszych bohaterów. Udaje im się jednak uciec przechodząc przez etap podobny do gry "Super Mario Bros". Niedługo potem poznają zmyślonego przyjaciela, którym jest Twarz. Okazuje się, że ten kontroluje różnymi postaciami, które Bloo, Maks, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko poznali podczas swojej wyprawy. Wkrótce zmyślony przyjaciel - Twarz - ujawnia swoją tożsamość. Część trzecia Maks, Bloo, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko ostatecznie łapią Twarz w jabłku oraz pozostawiają go na pustkowiu. Ten w zemście na nich galopuje jako koń w stronę pałacu. W tym samym czasie nasi przyjaciele odnajdują Frankę całą i zdrową. Chcą ją zabrać z powrotem do domu, lecz na przeszkodzie stoi im Twarz, który nie chce, żeby jego nowo poznana przyjaciółka go opuściła i wróciła z przyjaciółmi do domu. W tym celu zamyka ich w makiecie domu Pani Foster zmniejszając, lecz za namową Franki przywraca im normalny wzrost. Przeprasza wszystkich za złe nastawienie do nich, a ci się się godzą podając sobie ręce. Gdy w tajemniczym świecie pojawia się Pan Zając i każe Twarzy oddać gosposię, ten wpada w szał i staje się wielkim monstrum, lecz zostaje wkrótce pokonany. W końcu France udaje się wrócić do domu. Próbuje ponownie otworzyć pudełko. Jej przyjaciele początkowo zabraniają jej to robić, lecz zmieniają zdanie, dzięki czemu Twarz zadomawia się w placówce. Wkrótce nowo poznany lokator domu dostaje od Franki szmaciane ciało. Zaś Pan Zając daje swojej pracodawczyni zasłużony urlop. Od tej chwili każdy zmyślony przyjaciel może wejść i wyjść z magicznego świata w pudełku. Fabuła Część pierwsza Wstęp thumb|left|150px|Małżeństwo oddaje zamkniętą skrzynię do domu pani Foster. thumb|right|150px|Chłopiec pomaga rodzicom w pozbyciu się skrzyni. Na początku filmu fani kreskówki stają się świadkami wzruszającego momentu przełomowego. W znajdującym się w stanie Kansas mieście Topeka, w którym toczy się akcja serialu animowanego Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster, jest chłodny, deszczowy wieczór. Wieje wiatr i pada przelotny, ulewny deszcz. Podczas ulewnego deszczu pewien emigrant z Azji razem ze swoją żoną postanawia załadować do bagażnika samochodu oraz oddać szczelnie zamkniętą i okutą kajdankami skrzynię na zabawki do domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster zostawiając przy tym instrukcję, aby nikt w żadnym wypadku go nie otwierał. Po załadowaniu pudełka do bagażnika para ze smutkiem obejmuje się w swoje ramiona. W pozbyciu się skrzyni na zabawki pomaga im ich kilkuletni syn. Chłopiec, który nosi czerwoną bluzę z kapturem i niebieskie spodnie dżinsowe, najprawdopodobniej jest twórcą zamkniętego w pudle zmyślonego przyjaciela. Kobieta przytula załamanego syna obejmując go w ramiona i pocieszając, a mężczyzna wsiada na koniec do samochodu i jedzie zanieść skrzynię pod drzwi znajdującej się na ulicy Wilson Way placówki dla bezdomnych zmyślonych przyjaciół, należącej do pani Foster i jej wnuczki Franki. Następnie na jasno świecącym księżycu pojawiają się kolejno: logo serialu, tytuł filmu pełnometrażowego oraz imię i nazwisko jego twórcy. Pechowy poranek left|thumb|150px|Maks jest zły na Bloo za chrapanie. right|thumb|150px|Talerz francuskich grzanek z masłem borówkowym. W placówce dla zmyślonych przyjaciół wstaje nowy, słoneczny dzień. Zaś w swoim pokoju Franka jeszcze smacznie śpi. Nagle Pan Zając przez megafon przerywa jej sen, zwalając ją z posłania i budząc do pracy. Gosposia domu jeszcze nie rozbudzona ubiera się i wychodzi ze swojego pokoju. Chwilę później dziewczyna budzi kolejno wszystkich lokatorów domu pani Foster, w tym Fluffy, Jackiego Kaktusa, Kaktusowego Misia, Nożyczki, Nieznanego Przyjaciela i Mabel. Mówi im po kolei "dzień dobry" idąc od drzwi do drzwi. Następnie wchodzi do kolejnego pokoju i wita się również z Maksem, który budzi się niewyspany i zmęczony, oraz trójką niezadowolonych zmyślonych przyjaciół - Chudym, Eduardo i Koko. Wszyscy czterej są źli na swojego kolegę - Blooregarda - za to, że zbyt głośno chrapał przez całą noc. Jednak na myśl o talerzu przepysznych francuskich grzanek z masłem borówkowym na śniadanie, o których mówi Franka, Maks i jego przyjaciele się rozpromieniają. Jednocześnie okazuje się, że chłopak został na noc w domu pani Foster właśnie dla smakowitego specjału Franciszki, który jest lubiany przez wszystkich lokatorów domu pani Foster i przygotowany zgodnie z zasadą tylko i wyłącznie w sobotnie poranki miesiąców rozpoczynających się na literę "ń", którymi są: styczeń, kwiecień, sierpień, wrzesień i grudzień. Ciężki dzień left|thumb|150px|Franka pomaga zmyślonym przyjaciołom w obowiązkach domowych. right|thumb|150px|Zmęczona pracą Franka zasypia przed pismem. W domu pani Foster jest piękne słoneczne południe, więc Franka kładzie się na kanapie i relaksuje się przy czytaniu swojego ulubionego pisma, którym jest Indie Chicks. Jednakże jej czas wolny nie trwa długo, albowiem Pan Zając mówiąc przez megafon prosi dziewczynę, aby wypełniła dzisiejsze zadanie, co doprowadza ją do szału. W tym zadaniu gosposia domu pani Foster musi pomóc wszystkim zmyślonym przyjaciołom w obowiązkach domowych takich jak czyszczenie ubikacji z użyciem przepychacza w jednej z łazienek, sprzątanie salonu, wymiana starych rolek papieru toaletowego na nowe i gotowanie posiłków. Pomoc innym zajmuje zapracowanej dziewczynie cały dzień, chociaż mieszkańcy domu pani Foster nigdy nie dziękują jej za pomoc. Wieczorem wyczerpana po bardzo ciężkiej i męczącej pracy gospodyni ląduje na kanapie. Po chwili do Franki przychodzi mała zmyślona przyjaciółka i prosi ją, aby opowiedziała jej bajkę do poduszki. Wnuczka patronki domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół spełnia jej zachcianki. Później dziewczyna przychodzi do pokoju, aby ułożyć Bloo do snu. Żegna się z nim i daje mu całusa. Wkrótce potem Franka jest zmęczona całodniową pracą wykonaną dla Pana Zająca i reszty mieszkańców domu. Na koniec układa się w swoim pokoju i bardzo mocno zasypia przed swoim ulubionym czasopismem. Tajemnicza przesyłka left|thumb|150px|Franka przenosi skrzynię na strych. thumb|right|150px|Franka otwiera skrzynię mimo zakazu szefa. Następnego dnia rano Frankę czeka nowe, bardzo trudne zadanie. Dziewczyna ponownie musi służyć pomocą. Tym razem rozwiązuje konflikt, w który wpadli Bloo i Eduardo podczas zabawy na dworze. W wyniku rozwiązania konfliktu fioletowy przyjaciel odzyskuje swój ukochany rower. Zaś Bloo spotyka kolejna kara - zostaje umieszczony na gałęzi jednego z drzew. W niedługim czasie Franciszka potyka się przy drzwiach wejściowych o dziwną przesyłkę i przewraca się. Okazuje się, że tą przesyłką jest tajemnicza skrzynia na zabawki, która jest okuta kajdankami oraz porzucona przez emigranta i jego rodzinę.. Pan Zając znajduje dołączony do przesyłki liścik głoszący: "Zmyślony przyjaciel w środku. Nie otwierać". Egzystując zawartą na papierze uwagę, prosi Frankę o wypełnienie obowiązków sprzątaczki i zaniesienie skrzyni na strych. Oprócz tego zakazuje jej otwarcia tego przedmiotu. Przypomina jej również, żeby wynieść śmieci. Dziewczyna denerwuje się bardzo i ma już dość ciągłego pomiatania nią oraz traktowania jak służącej oraz sprzątaczki. Później bierze skrzynię i zanosi ją na strych zgodnie z jego prośbą. Tam, mimo zakazów prezesa domu zdejmuje kajdanki i otwiera pudełko, chcąc zrobić Panu Zającowi na złość, jak i nie pozwolić na uwięzienie niewinnego zmyślonego przyjaciela. Po otwarciu pudła, Franka sprawdza, co jest w środku. Jednak znika z domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster i zostaje wciągnięta do innego, dziwacznego, kolorowego świata, w którym żyją przeróżne zabawki. Franka poznaje Twarz thumb|left|150px|Franka spotyka różne stworzenia. thumb|right|150px|Franciszka zostaje księżniczką. Po wylądowaniu w magicznej krainie Franka znajduje mnóstwo drzew z kartonu. Na jednym z nich wnuczka pani Foster pisze czerwonym flamastrem obraźliwe zdanie o swoim pracodawcy. W dziwacznym świecie, który przypomina raj z marzeń pięcioletniej dziewczynki, gospodyni domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster spotyka różne stworzenia, w tym wiewiórki, jednorożce, króliczki, misie, wróżki i konie. Nagle słyszy czyjś znajomy głos. Okazuje się, że to zmyślony przyjaciel imieniem Twarz. Gospodarz magicznego świata prosi ją, aby spędziła nim miły czas. Ostatecznie wdaje się w rozmowę ze zmyślonym przyjacielem, uwięzionym w skrzyni porzuconej przez parę małżeńską z synem. Pod jego wpływem Franka ubóstwia nowo odkryty świat i odwiedza go codziennie. Jest traktowana jak najprawdziwsza księżniczka i nie musi pracować. Poświęca więcej czasu na rozrywkę jak relaks na huśtawce w parku koło zamku, a towarzyszą jej nowo poznane stworzenia. Tymczasem w domu pani Foster wszyscy zmyśleni przyjaciele idą do jadalni, aby zjeść obiad. W tym samym czasie Franka w sukni księżniczki zakłada koronę i wykonuje serenadę przechodząc przez mostek czy będąc na szczycie jednej z wież w królewskim pałacu. Po śpiewaniu serenady spędza miły czas przy czytaniu gazety. Później dziewczyna ma zamiar wrócić do domu, gdzie czekają na nią wszyscy jego mieszkańcy, lecz nowo poznany przyjaciel chce temu zapobiec i zamyka wszystkie wyjścia z pałacu, w którym oboje przebywają. Część druga Przyczyna zniknięcia Franki thumb|left|150px|Mieszkańcy domu pani Foster martwią się, że bez Franki nie będzie nic do jedzenia. thumb|right|150px|Maks i przyjaciele zaglądają do skrzyni i wpadają do niej. W domu pani Foster dzieje się coś dziwnego. Pan Zając widzi nie tylko brudny autokar Fosterów, ale również bałagan w ogrodzie. W środku jest jeszcze gorzej. Prezes domu zauważa, że w kuchni są niepozmywane naczynia. W głównym holu są porozrzucane rzeczy. W pralni leży stos brudnych ubrań, które czekają na pranie. W salonie na stole leżą marnujące się resztki jedzenia. Zaś największy bałagan panuje w jednej z łazienek. W jadalni wszyscy zmyśleni przyjaciele - w tym również Nieznany przyjaciel, Mabel, Jackie Kaktus, Kaktusowy Miś i Fluffy - są bardzo głodni i smutni. Martwią się, że bez Franki nie będzie żadnego posiłku. Pan Zając obwinia siebie, że zbyt długo znosił brak odpowiedzialności wnuczki swojej twórczyni. Informuje wszystkich mieszkańców domu, że znajdzie kogoś, kto zastąpi Frankę. Zaś piątka naszych przyjaciół Bloo, Maks, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko, którzy są zaniepokojeni nieobecnością wnuczki patronki placówki dla wymyślonych przyjaciół, idą sprawdzić, co się z nią stało. Gdy udają się na strych, odkrywają przyczynę zniknięcia Franki – tajemniczą skrzynię na zabawki. Okazuje się, że skrzynia na zabawki jest naruszona. Bloo naigrywa się z pudła, które po chwili go straszy opadającym wiekiem. Niebieski przyjaciel z przerażeniem wskakuje na ramiona swojego twórcy. Przyjaciele myśląc, że Franka tam zniknęła, postanawiają to sprawdzić. Z całych sił podnoszą wieko pudełka i zaglądając wewnątrz wpadają do niego. Po wylądowaniu w dziwacznym świecie, Bloo wyjada z krzewu pyszne, kolorowe cukierki. Niebezpieczna wyprawa thumb|left|150px|Piątka przyjaciół w centrum miasta. thumb|right|150px|Bloo, Maks, Chudy, Ed i Koko nie poddają się w poszukiwaniach. Rozpoczyna się pełna niebezpieczeństw wyprawa. Nasi przyjaciele na samym początku przechodzą przez miasto. Tutaj bezskutecznie próbują nawiązać kontakt z jego bezokimi mieszkańcami. Jednak są ścigani przez grupę policjantów w kształcie baniek-wstaniek z pałkami, którzy ich odkryli. Udaje im się uciec przed nimi poprzez przechodzenie jednego z poziomów. Podczas przejścia przez Most Niezmąconych Katuszy, który jest skonstruowany z pomarańczowo-brązowych klockowych cegieł, lądują w rzece z kolorowych piłek. Później zostają porwani przez super bohaterskiego rycerza, który wcześniej uratował Frankę. Mężczyzna ostrzega naszych bohaterów, iż droga do uwięzionej w pałacu gosposi domu dla wymyślonych przyjaciół prowadzi przez szereg niebezpieczeństw. Blooregard, Maks, Chudy i Eduardo kłócą się, że nie mogą bez niej opuścić dziwnego świata. Jednak ich kłótnię przerywa Koko używając miotacza ognia. Gdy przyjaciele wiedzą, gdzie jest Franka, nie poddają się i natychmiast wyruszają na jej poszukiwania. Pierwszym etapem podróży są pola szczękowe, które są obrośnięte drzewami ze słomek do picia i które zamieszkują małe, plastikowe, nakręcane kluczem, ruchome oraz zabawkowe szczęki. Drugim etapem jest Dżungla Złości, gdzie wszystkie drzewa i krzewy są wykonane z grubych nici oraz sprężyn w różnej tonacji i wywołuje gniew. Trzeci z kolei etap to Morze Uciążliwości. Szukanie następcy i dalszy etap podróży thumb|left|150px|Pan Zając szuka zastępcy dla Franki. thumb|right|150px|Przyjaciele znajdują pieska. Tymczasem w domu pani Foster Pan Zając rozpoczyna poszukiwania zastępczyni dla zaginionej gosposi. Jako pierwsza w placówce zjawia się Emily - dziewczyna wyglądająca jak sama Franka. Pracodawca oferuje jej pracę pokazując listę poleceń, jednak ta nie przyjmuje jej oferty i odchodzi. W tym samym czasie w tajemniczym świecie Maks i ferajna przechodzą kolejny etap podróży, którym jest Ciasteczkowy Las. Tutaj znajdują przepyszne babeczki i ciasteczka o przeróżnych smakach. Później docierają do kolejnego celu podróży. Tym etapem jest grający most, który przypomina zwykły fortepian z klawiszami. Przyjaciele bezskutecznie próbują przejść przez ten most. Podczas wyprawy Maks oraz jego drużyna wpadają do jamy i grzęzną w gumie. Okazuje się, że guma odbija ich wizerunki. Nagle gumowe odbicia w stylu podobnym do zombie powstają i zaczynają gonić całą piątkę. Uciekając przed nimi Maks i ferajna trafiają do etapu podobnego do gry "Super Mario Bros". Na ratunek przyjaciołom przybywa super bohaterski rycerz. Podczas walki z gumowymi odbiciami mężczyzna przypadkowo odbija się w gumie. W kolejnym etapie podróży nasi bohaterowie znajdują fioletowo-różowe szczenię, które zaprasza ich do siebie. Zaś Pan Zając kontynuuje poszukiwania zastępczyni dla Franki. Na jego ogłoszenie odpowiadają również m.in. Franek i Mary Poppins. Jednak okazuje się, ze kandydaci nie przywiązują się do pracy i prezes domu pani Foster później zwalnia ich z pracy. Twarz ujawnia tożsamość thumb|left|150px|Maks odmawia jedzenia racuszka pieska. thumb|right|150px|Twarz ujawnia swą tożsamość. W dziwacznym świecie jest wieczór. Nasi przyjaciele trafiają do słodkiego domu pieska. Fioletowo-różowy szczeniaczek początkowo okazuje się być dobrym gościem. Jednak jest dla nich złośliwym przeciwnikiem, który zwabiwszy ich w pułapkę częstuje pysznymi racuszkami posypanymi cukrem-pudrem oraz - jak się okazuje - środkiem nasennym. W wyniku działania tego środka Chudy, Bloo, Eduardo i Koko zapadają w sen. Jednak Maks odmawia jedzenia racuszka, ponieważ ma zakaz jedzenia cukru. Dzięki temu nasi bohaterowie zostają uwolnieni przez chłopaka, przywiązują pieska do babeczki. Okazuje się, że fioletowo-różowy szczeniak jest po prostu pluszową zabawką, a zmyślonym przyjacielem jest sam Twarz. Zmyślony przyjaciel wabi wiewiórkę i staje się nią. Wkrótce potem, gdy Maks i jego przyjaciele widzą, że ich przeciwnikowi udaje się uciec, ruszają za nim w pościg. Nasi bohaterowie gonią Twarz, który jako wiewiórka okazuje się być od nich szybszy. Chudemu udaje się go złapać, lecz zmyślony przyjaciel szybko zmienia ciało na kwiat. Koko chce go jak najszybciej go zrywać, jednak ten na jej oczach odlatuje pod postacią pszczoły. Blooregardowi udaje się go unicestwić, lecz okazuje się, że Twarz gdzieś zniknął. Później odkrywa, że zmyślony przyjaciel zwabił wielkie drzewo. Eduardo udaje się wyrwać to drzewo, jednak Twarzy znów udaje się uciec pod postacią jednego ze spadających liści. Maks wraz ze swoją ferajną starają się go jak najszybciej złapać, lecz ten okazuje się być szybszy. Później przykleja się do pajęczyny i wabi ciało pająka. Maks wpada w furię, zrywa pajęczynę i łapie pająka. Jednak chłopak odkrywa, że na oczach pająk gdzieś zniknął. Wraz z przyjaciółmi kontynuuje pościg za Twarzą. Wkrótce okazuje się, że ten szybko kontroluje wszystkimi napotkanymi postaciami, w tym również jednym z policjantów w kształcie baniek-wstaniek. Następnie zmienia swoje ciało na ogień. Na koniec ujawnia naszym przyjaciołom swoją tożsamość i mówi im, że nie odda ich najlepszej przyjaciółki - Franki, ponieważ jest ona w jego objęciach. Część trzecia Znowu razem thumb|left|150px|Maks i ferajna odnajdują Frankę całą i zdrową. thumb|right|150px|Maks jest zapłakany, że Franka nie chce wrócić do domu. Koko widząc wielki ogień, szybko znosi plastikowe jajo, w którym znajduje gaśnicę. Po czym udaje jej się opanować ogień. Jednak Twarz na oczach Maksa, Bloo, Chudego, Koko i Eduardo zmienia ciała od susła aż po ptaka. W końcu przyjaciele łapią go w jabłku i zostawiają go na pustkowiu. Pozostawiony na pustyni zmyślony przyjaciel planuje na piątce naszych bohaterów zemstę. W tym celu wabi konia, który przebiega przez pustkowie, i będąc nim podąża za nimi galopując w stronę zamku. Gdy dobiega na miejsce, wabi łucznika, który wyjmuje strzałę. Później pod jej postacią Twarz zostaje wystrzelony prosto na jeden z posągów, który po chwili wabi. Następnie leci do najbliższej wieży, gdzie przechodząc przez obrazy dociera do ciała strażnika i przejmuje je. Na koniec zaglądając przez otwór w drzwiach słodkiego pokoju widzi jak Franka siedzi na fotelu i przegląda gazetę. Już wie, że przyjaciele gosposi nigdy nie mogliby przejść bez jego pomocy. Tymczasem, gdy nasi przyjaciele docierają do pałacu, wchodzą do środka. Po chwili odnajdują całą i zdrową Frankę, która właśnie wzięła masaż swoich pleców. Próbują ocalić gosposię domu, lecz ta oznajmia, że Twarz wcale jej nie porwał, tylko poprosił o pozostanie. Dodaje również, że teraz cieszy się wolnością od pracy i dręczącego ją Pana Zająca. Maks, Bloo, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko proszą ją o powrót do domu, oczekując od niej opieki nad nimi. Franka wyjaśnia im, że prośby skierowane są samolubstwem, po czym grzmi, że ma już dość braku wdzięczności oraz harowania za wszystkich. Jednak dziewczyna myśli, że w rzeczywistości przyjaciołom nie zależy na jej samej, tylko na jej pracy. W tym samym czasie do pałacu wchodzi Twarz w ciele złego czarownika i wypędza przyjaciół ze świata w skrzyni traktując ich gazem usypiającym. Po przebudzeniu nasi przyjaciele myślą, że są z powrotem w domu pani Foster dla bezdomnych zmyślonych przyjaciół. Chudy uświadamia załamanemu i rozpłakanemu Maksowi, że Franka nie chce wrócić do domu. Pułapka thumb|left|150px|Dom pani Foster zaniedbany pod nieobecność gosposi. thumb|right|150px|Franka dostaje od księcia makietę domu pani Foster. W domu pani Foster wszyscy jego mieszkańcy, w tym również Eurotrish i Mabel, są bardzo zaniedbani i głodni pod nieobecność Franki. Proszą prezesa domu o jedzenie. Zaś Jackie Kaktus częstuje się mopem jako pyszną kanapką. Wkrótce Pan Zając idzie sprawdzić, co się stało z zaginioną gosposią. Gdy dociera na strych, odkrywa powód jej zniknięcia, którym jest pudełko na zabawki, i wskakuje do środka. Tymczasem piątka naszych bohaterów - Bloo, Maks, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko odkrywają, że nie są w domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster, tylko w jego miniaturowej kopii, którą Franka dostała od młodego, rudowłosego królewicza. Gospodyni placówki spędza z nim miły czas m.in. na jeździe konno. Gdy dziewczyna chce wrócić do domu, królewicz boi się tego i prosi ją, żeby została. Wkrótce Franka z przerażeniem odkrywa, co się stało z przyjaciółmi. Kilka sekund później gosposia domu odkrywa, że Maks, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko zostali zmniejszeni do rozmiaru lalki, i wyciąga ich z makiety domu dla bezdomnych zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster mimo odwrócenia od niej uwagi przez Twarz. Ten się denerwuje i krzyczy na nowo poznaną przyjaciółkę, że ta planuje zostawić go na zawsze w pudełku. Jednak Franka uspokaja królewicza i prosi go, aby przywrócił im normalny rozmiar. Za namową dziewczyny Twarz szybko zmienia ciało na czarownika i powiększa piątkę naszych bohaterów do normalnego wzrostu. Zamieszanie i powrót do domu thumb|left|150px|Pan Zając każe Twarzy oddać Frankę. thumb|right|150px|Pan Zając zmienia swoje nastawienie. Wkrótce potem Twarz przeprasza Bloo, Maksa, Chudego, Eduardo i Koko za to, że miał złe nastawienie wobec nich, a oni się nie gniewają. W końcu przyjaciele godzą się z wymyślonym przyjacielem w pudełku podając sobie ręce na zgodę. Potem nowo poznany przyjaciel zaczyna grać w grę konsolową. Nagle w tajemniczym świecie zjawia się Pan Zając, który również wskoczył do wnętrza skrzyni na zabawki, i każe Twarzy uwolnić Frankę. W reakcji na jego słowa zmyślony przyjaciel wpada w szał, robi bardzo wielkie zamieszanie w zaczarowanym świecie w skrzyni i staje się wielkim złym smokiem, który zaczyna atakować intruzów. Gdy monstrum łapie gosposię placówki, prezes domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster pokonuje smoka, gryząc go w ogon. Wreszcie wszyscy nasi przyjaciele wyskakują ze skrzyni na zabawki. Nieco poturbowanej France również udaje się wydostać z pudełka. Wszyscy się cieszą z powrotu gosposi do domu pani Foster. Dziewczyna słyszy głos zmyślonego przyjaciela dobiegający ze środka i chce go uwolnić. Maks i ferajna początkowo się na to nie zgadzają, ale jednak zmieniają zdanie po tym, jak gospodyni domu przekonała ich, że zmyślony przyjaciel powinien być na wolności. Również Pan Zając ustępuje, otwiera pudełko i wypuszcza Twarz na wolność. Wtedy Franka wygłasza przemówienie, w którym tłumaczy wszystkim, że nowy domownik potrzebował przyjaciela. W końcu Pan Zając chwali swoją pracownicę za znalezienie nowego lokatora w placówce. Zaś Bloo dostaje od prezesa domu w twarz za złe zachowanie. Nowe zasady thumb|left|150px|Nowe zasady w domu pani Foster. thumb|right|150px|Twarz dostaje od Franki nowe ciało. Po pełnej niebezpieczeństw przygodzie, w domu dla wymyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster zostają wprowadzone nowe, lepsze od poprzednich zasady. Wszyscy jego mieszkańcy pomagają France w codziennych obowiązkach, w tym również w sprzątaniu każdego pomieszczenia, wymianie starych rolek papieru na nowe i gotowaniu posiłków, za które ta pięknie im dziękuje. Chwilę później dziewczyna robi dla nowo poznanego, zmyślonego przyjaciela w pudełku nowe szmaciane ciało, w którym ten czuje się o wiele lepiej. Zaś Pan Zając, który jest bogatszy o cenne doświadczenie, dzieli obowiązki pomiędzy zmyślonych przyjaciół, a Franka dostaje zasłużony urlop. Na koniec wszyscy lokatorzy domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół, w tym Rodney Zawijas, Mabel, Pan Edmonton, Zmyślony Policjant, Cyklop, Dwugłowy Fred i Kaktusowy Miś wskakują do magicznego świata wewnątrz pudełka oprócz Księżnej, która jako jedyna mieszkanka placówki nie jest zadowolona z nowych zmian, jakie zaszły w domu dla bezdomnych zmyślonych przyjaciół. Od tej pory każdy zmyślony przyjaciel może codziennie wchodzić i wychodzić z pudełka na zabawki. Epilog thumb|left|150px|Pani Foster wraca z wakacji. Podczas napisów końcowych Więźniów wyobraźni zawierających ekipę i obsadę dźwiękową do filmu pani Foster, która była na urlopie podczas trwania wydarzeń w odcinku specjalnym, wraz z dwiema bardzo ciężkimi walizkami wraca z wakacji do swojego domu. Otwierając drzwi przytułku wchodzi do środka i informuje wszystkich jego mieszkańców, w tym również swoją wnuczkę Frankę, Maksa, Bloo, Chudego, Eduardo, Koko, Fluffy, Jacky'ego Kaktusa, Ringo Rango, Dwugłowego Freda oraz swojego zmyślonego przyjaciela - Pana Zająca, że zwiedziła cały świat, w tym m.in. Japonię - kraj kwitnącej wiśni, Kanadę - kraj syropu klonowego, Chiny - kraj słynący z kuchni chińskiej i Wielkiego Muru, Hawaje - jeden ze stanów USA, Paryż - stolicę Francji oraz Wiedeń - stolicę Austrii. Jednak gdy starsza pani się tam zjawia, nikogo nie zastaje, ponieważ placówka jest pusta i panuje w niej bardzo gwałtowna cisza. Jest również zdziwiona nagłą nieobecnością wszystkich lokatorów domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół. Patronka swojego, własnego domu dla bezdomnych wymyślonych przyjaciół zastanawia się, gdzie się wszyscy podziali. Na koniec pojawiają się identy studia filmowego Cartoon Network Studios produkującego oryginalne seriale animowane i stacji telewizyjnej Cartoon Network. Bohaterowie odcinka Główni bohaterowie * Franka * Zmyślony przyjaciel w pudełku * Pan Zając * Maks * Bloo * Chudy * Eduardo * Koko Bohaterowie drugoplanowi * Jackie Kaktus * Eurotrish Bohaterowie epizodyczni * Fluffy * Kaktusowy Miś * Bloppy Majtas * Twórca Twarzy * Rodzice Twórcy Twarzy * Emily * Franek * Mabel * Nieznany przyjaciel * Niechlujny Moe * Księżna * Zmyślony Policjant * Gałgan * Cyklop * Dwugłowy Fred * Ciapa * Rodney Zawijas * Pan Edmonton * Mary Poppins * Klamerek * Ringo Rango * Rąsia * Billy Kałamarnica * Nożyczki * ...i inni zmyśleni przyjaciele Cytaty Część pierwsza Część druga ---- ---- ---- Część trzecia Galeria 300px|link= /Galeria|Kliknij tutaj, by zobaczyć galerię do artykułu }}}. Kliknij }}}}}}/Galeria|tutaj, aby zobaczyć galerię dla tego artykułu. Ciekawostki * Ten odcinek jest jedynym odcinkiem serialu animowanego, który został oceniony w Stanach Zjednoczonych pod względem przeznaczenia wiekowego jako TV-PG (tj. rodzice mogą doszukiwać się treści nieodpowiednich dla dzieci). Wszystkie inne odcinki zostały ocenione jako TV-Y7 (od siedmiu lat). * Uważa się, że Więźniowie wyobraźni jest najmroczniejszym odcinkiem w historii serialu. * Jest również trzecim odcinkiem, który jest podzielony na części. Inne kilkuczęściowe odcinki serialu to Nowy dom Bloo (sezon pierwszy) i Poszukiwany Chudy (sezon czwarty). ** Jest także drugim filmem, do którego scenariusz napisało aż pięć osób. Pierwszym z nich jest Nowy dom Bloo. * Ten odcinek został wyemitowany po popołudniowym maratonie z okazji Święta Dziękczynienia w USA. * W oryginalnej wersji językowej Twarz mówił głosem Maxa Burkholdera, zaś w polskiej wersji dubbingowej - Joanny Pach-Żbikowskiej. * W tym odcinku pojawia się Księżna, lecz nic nie mówi. ** W tym samym odcinku rowerek Eduardo pojawia się po raz ostatni. Nawiązania * Jeden z "poziomów", które przechodzą Maks, Bloo, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko, jest podobny do gry "Super Mario Bros" lub też Sektora 5 z francuskiego serialu animowanego Kod Lyoko, wyprodukowanego przez firmę MoonScop. * Miniaturowe miasteczko w niezwykłym świecie, a także zmyśleni przyjaciele tam mieszkający nawiązują do klocków Lego. * Pani Foster w czasie rozgrywania się akcji była na wakacjach (widać to w scenie napisów końcowych). Odwiedziła m.in. Japonię, Chiny, Hawaje, Paryż oraz Wiedeń. * Strój książęcy, który nosi Franka podczas śpiewania serenady, nawiązuje do bohaterek filmów wytwórni Walt Disney Pictures: Piękna i Bestia z 1991 roku oraz Zaczarowana z 2007 roku. * Pierwsza z następczyń Franki ma na bluzce twarz Mojo Jojo; jest to nawiązanie do kreskówki Atomówki. * Jedną z następczyń Franki jest Marry Poppins, tytułowa bohaterka książki Pameli L. Travers. * Scena, w której Franka (później także inni przyjaciele) wkracza do zaczarowanego świata w pudle, jest nawiązaniem do Alicji w Krainie Czarów, która po wejściu do króliczej nory przeżywa różne przygody w równie dziwacznym świecie co świat w skrzyni. * Kiedy Maks mówi o tajemnym przejściu do zmyślonego świata w szafie, jest to nawiązanie do cyklu książek C. W. Lewisa Opowieści z Narnii. * Postać super bohaterskiego rycerza, który uratował piątkę naszych przyjaciół, przypomina postać Robin Hooda, bohatera serii powieści przygodowych pod tym samym tytułem. * Słodki domek, do którego trafili Maks i jego przyjaciele, przypomina domek z piernika zamieszkiwany przez Babę Jagę z baśni braci Grimm o Jasiu i Małgosi. * W kilku scenach pojawia się znajdujący się w domu dywan, jest to nawiązanie do horroru na podstawie powieści Stevena Kinga z 1980 roku w reżyserii Stanleya Kubricka Lśnienie. * Jedna ze scen nawiązuje do filmu fabularnego A teraz coś z zupełnie innej beczki z Monty'm Pytonem w roli głównej. Wyróżnienia * Za odcinek Więźniowie wyobraźni serial wygrał Nagrodę Emmy w kategorii Najlepszy program animowanyhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt1353841/awards. * Za odcinek Więźniowie wyobraźni Rob Renzetti i Craig McCracken zostali nominowani do Nagrody Annie w kategorii Najlepsza reżyseria w animowanej produkcji telewizyjnej. Zobacz też * Zmyślony przyjaciel w pudełku * Francuskie grzanki z masłem borówkowym * Most Niezmąconych Katuszy * Dżungla Złości * Szczękające Pole * Babeczkowy Las * Piłeczkowa Rzeka Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Filmy pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Odcinki Domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster